Un soir de décembre
by Loli et Myra du Cheshire
Summary: La période de Noël est sans aucun doute la plus magique de l'année, exceptée pour ceux qui ne célèbrent jamais rien. Ou quand Lust se mêle aux Humains et réfléchit sur sa condition.


**Genre** **: ****Angst, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :** **Evidemment, Lust et FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, je revendique peut-être juste les personnages qui passent dans la rue**

**Note des auteures : Une petite virée au coeur des pensées de Lust, à travers ce qui est notre tout premier OS remis au goût du jour**

* * *

**Un soir de décembre **

* * *

Il y a maintenant un moment que la nuit est tombée.

Elle arrive bien tôt en cette période, et dépêche les gens à retrouver leur domicile. Dès 19 heures, la ville est comme morte, sombre et silencieuse.

Pourtant ce soir, les rues sont bondées. Une foule de personnes arpente joyeusement l'avenue, se pressant d'un magasin à un autre pour être sûre d'avoir le temps de tout voir, dérangeant au passage le tapis de neige.

Les commerces qui à cette heure-ci sont d'habitude sur le point de fermer attirent les gens par dizaines, et projettent sur la rue une lumière accueillante. Leurs vitrines éclairées proposent chocolats, jouets et autres idées de cadeaux en tout genre. Tout autour de moi n'est que joie et festivité.

Je respire cet air empli de bonheur, ce sentiment étrange que je ne connais pas et auquel je suis si peu confrontée. Oui, il est rare que les Humains rient et chantent quand je suis près d'eux, mais pour une fois, je les y autorise.

Ce soir je ne fais que les regarder. Ce soir, je ne les hais pas. Peut-être même que je les envie, au fond... Ils semblent tellement heureux de l'existence simple et insipide qu'ils mènent. Et moi, que m'apportent ma puissance et mon immortalité ?

Parfois, je me demande si je ne serais pas prête à les échanger contre la vie éphémère mais véritable des Humains, parce qu'après tout, à quoi me sert de vivre si longtemps sans pour autant exister vraiment ?

Personne ne fait attention à moi, simple silhouette solitaire qu'ils prennent pour l'une des leurs.

Je suis la seule à ne pas être accompagnée, tous sont entourés de leur famille et amis pour partager avec eux ce moment magique. Mais moi, je n'ai rien à partager, et avec personne.

Ma... ''famille'' les trouve ridicules, et prend davantage de plaisir à les tuer, pour ''assombrir un peu l'ambiance'', disent-ils. Nous ne célébrons aucune fête, et surtout pas celle-ci. Nous ne croyons en rien, d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrions-nous croire en quelque chose, nous qui ne sommes pas humains ?

Noël. Cette fête que je connais que de nom, mais que chaque année ils préparent avec enthousiasme pendant tout un mois. Ils décorent les magasins, accrochent des lumières sur les lampadaires et les maisons, et les enfants chantent des cantiques pour les passants.

Tous les ans je les regarde faire, curieuse et étrangement pacifiste, comme lors d'une trêve.

Je ressers mon manteau autour de moi. Je n'ai pas froid bien sûr, malgré les flocons de neige qui se sont mis à tomber ; je n'ai jamais froid. Eux si, et je me suis habillée de façon à leur ressembler, pour me fondre un peu plus dans le décor.

Malgré cela, je n'ai pas ma place ici et je le sais, je suis extérieure à leur bonne humeur, étrangère à leur attente.

J'avance parmi eux comme la spectatrice d'une pièce de théâtre où tous les acteurs souriants, riants et chantants seraient de mèche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir de trop dans ces rues lumineuses, comme une intruse dans leur période de fête.

Moi qui ne connais ni le bonheur ni l'amour, la seule chose que je peux faire est de les observer. Ils semblent si heureux qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils le font exprès, qu'ils en rajoutent pour me narguer.

D'un sens, c'est un peu frustrant. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun état d'âme à les éliminer froidement, et pourtant ce soir, j'aimerais être avec eux. Je me sens isolée, comme si j'étais le seul membre d'un public dans une salle sombre, comme si je désirais quitter l'ombre et les rejoindre sur la scène.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens, je sais juste que je n'en ai pas l'habitude, et que c'est contradictoire avec ma nature d'Homonculus.

Je m'arrête et regarde une dernière fois la pièce jouée juste pour moi, la spectatrice en noir au milieu de toutes ces lumières.

Puis, avec un long soupir couvert par les rires et les chants, je continue ma route la tête baissée, laissant derrière moi cette caricature emphatique du bonheur.

* * *

**Les jumelles du Cheshire**


End file.
